Oh Darling
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is a sequel to What Now? Bam and Jenn try to have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Jenn stood in the bathroom, she tried desperately to keep her focus on anything except what was before her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Bam came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Is it time yet?" He asked

"Not for another minute."

"This waiting is driving me crazy."

"Me too. But you can wait for another minute, can't you?"

"Yeah but I want to know now, Jenn."

Jenn propped herself up onto the counter top and blew the air out of her cheeks. She tried not to tap her fingernails nervously on the tiles but it was so hard.

The timer went off and she slowly slid down from the counter and looked at Bam.

"Do you want to look?' She asked

"Not unless you want me to."

"I'll look." She turned to where she placed the test strip and looked at it.

"Well?" Jenn answered him with a sad shake of her head.

"Oh Jenn… what are we gonna do now?" He said while trying to hide the fact that he was holding back tears.

"Bam it's ok. People hardly ever get pregnant on the first try."

"You sure? I mean maybe…"

"Relax. There's nothing wrong. We'll just keep trying ok?"

"Ok." He wrapped his arms around her." But I can't help but have a broken heart over this."

"Don't Bam. It was our first try. Let's not get upset yet."

Weeks later…

Jenn pounced like a cat and landed hard on the sleeping Bam, waking him up.

"Ow! Get off of me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Bam. Were you still asleep?"

"Yes! Now get off!"

"I would but… nah." She said as she sat up.

"I'd rather do this." She grabbed his sides and began to tickle them, causing him to squirm as he laughed out loud.

"All right! I'm up! Please stop!" Jenn rolled off of him and he sat up.

"Why'd you have to wake me up like that for?"

"Oh I don't know. You just looked so cute when you were sleeping, so I had to put an end to it."

"Why are you so cheerful all of the sudden? It's too early to be cheerful."

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I just feel good. Oh Bam since you're up. Do you mind doing me a little favor? Please?"

"What?"

"Could you go to the store and get me a pregnancy test? I feel lucky today."

"So that's what this is about?" He smiled. "Ok I'll be right back."

Bam crawled out of bed and walked over to his closet. After putting on a shirt he pulled from the closet, he grinned at Jenn and walked out the door.

About a half hour later, Bam returned from the store all smiles and called out to Jenn.

"Hey Jenn? Where are you?"

"Here Bam."

Jenn sluggishly walked into the room with a frown so heavy it looked as though her lower lip was about to rip off from its own weight.

"What's the matter? You were in such a good mood when I left."

"Don't bother with the test, Bam."

"What? Why?"

"I got my fucking period!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears.

Bam wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry against his chest.

"Jenn it's ok. It's ok. We'll just try again." he held the sides of her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

"Just stop crying. Don't stress yourself over this."

"Ok." She sniffed.

"You're right. I guess it is silly for me to be acting like this since we haven't been trying very long."

"There you go. You feel better?" She nodded while breaking a soft smile.

"Good. We'll just save this test for the next time. Who knows? Maybe third time's a charm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bam walked up from behind Jenn when she was sitting at the table. She was looking down and a bouquet of flowers was placed before her face. She turned her head in surprise and looked back at Bam.

"What are these for?" She asked while taking the bouquet from Bam's hand.

"I don't know. I guess I figured that the woman who's carrying my baby deserved them." he smiled.

"But we don't know if I'm pregnant yet."

"Doesn't matter. You deserve them any way."

"Bam! I can't believe you!"

She stood up and carried the flowers with her as she looked for a vase. After setting the flower-filled vase on the table she turned to Bam and smiled.

"You know I was about to take a pregnancy test."

"Yeah?" He grinned. "Well what are you waiting for?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the upstairs bathroom. A few minutes later the two of them stood together by the sink, waiting for the timer to go off.

Bam ran a finger down the side of Jenn's face and pulled a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. They were startled as the timer rang.

"This is it." Said Jenn, almost singing her words. She looked at the test strip and then at the instructions on the box.

"Well?"

She sat the box and test back on the counter and turned to face Bam. Her eyes twinkled brightly.

"It's positive."

"Positive? Are you sure?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! We're going to have a baby!"

They fell into a loving embrace and a long kiss. Bam paused his kissing and looked at her in the eyes before resuming the kiss.

"Come on." He said as he took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"In the bedroom. I can't help it, I gotta have you."

"Bam!" She exclaimed as he dragged her by the hand into the bedroom.

She knew she wasn't able to resist. In fact she didn't want to resist him right then.

Bam closed the bedroom door behind them and continued to plaster her with passionate kisses. He backed her up towards the bed and laid her down. Neither of them could help smiling the whole time as they stripped most of their clothes and carelessly tossed them aside.

Bam began to suck on her neck and moved down to her chest. His lips ran down the area in between her breasts before resting just above her stomach. He lifted his head slightly while keeping his eyes on her belly and ran his fingertips across and around the navel.

"My God. He said softly. "That's our child in there. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah. Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

He gently caressed her belly before putting his lips to it. Then he let his tongue trace her belly button and moved down to just the top of her panties. He began to tug at the elastic with his teeth, just to tease her.

"Bam stop!" She laughed

"Why? You know you like it."

Bam tugged Jenn's panties until they were pulled down far enough. Then as he scooted back up to where he could kiss her, his hand slid in between her legs and he slipped a finger inside of her.

She started to feel a little moist as he fingered her. After a minute he pulled his finger out and pushed down his boxers, revealing his nice hard cock. Hw smiled as he shoved his manhood inside of her.

"I love you." He whispered as he began to move in and out. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After a while they were both hot and sweaty, and exhausted. Bam pulled himself out of her; his penis was soft, wet and sticky, and he crawled off of Jenn. He tried to catch his breath as he lied next to her.

"Jenn. If you weren't already pregnant, you would be now." He said as he panted.

"Sure seems that way. What got into you?"

"I don't know. Just the thought of you carrying our baby… and knowing that we had to try a couple times before you got pregnant. I guess the excitement of it all got to me." He looked at her and smiled.

"When do you want to tell everyone that we're going to be parents?"

"Why don't we do it now, while we're still all naked. They'll like that, right?"

Bam laughed.

"No. I think it would be better with clothes on. But I'm just saying, how long do you want to wait before we tell them?"

"I don't know. Let's just tell them when it feels right."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss. "When it feels right then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bam held Jenn's hair back as she sat hunched over the toilet. He used his free hand to soothingly caress her back.

"Bam?"

"What?"

"The next time I get pregnant, remind me to make you have the morning sickness. Ok?"

"No thank you." he chuckled. "It doesn't look like too much fun."

"But I have to go through so much, you just have to watch me go through it. The least you could do is puke for me." She said, trying to laugh.

"If I could I still wouldn't." He stood up and walked over to the sink. When he came back over to Jenn, he handed her a glass of water. "Here drink some water."

"Thanks. I can't believe how good you're being to me."

She took a drink.

"Why's that?"

"It's just. I thought you'd be complaining by now, or saying all kinds of stupid things like: 'If I could I'd have the baby for you'."

"Well that would be a lie, because I would never want to have a baby. I don't know how you women handle it."

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."

It had been a few months since everyone else found out that Bam and Jenn were expecting. Every one was excited for the new arrival. Jess and Kelly even offered them the use of their crib.

"So what do you say?"

"No Jess. We appreciate the offer, but you still need it for Branda."

"That's true. But at least let us by you a new one."

"Thanks Jess. I now you and Kelly really want to help out. But one, we can buy a crib and anything else we'll need. It's not like we're struggling for money. And two, you have a baby to take care of already. Why are you worried about helping with mine? Especially since Jenn's only about four months along?"

"I don't know, Bam. I'm just happy for you guys. I'm excited, because when this baby is born I'll know what you feel when you're around Branda, you know, see what it's like being the uncle for a change."

"Oh well, if you're going to get all mushy on me then…"  
He said, starting to walk away from his brother.

"I'm sorry. I'll quit buggin' you about it."

"Ok." He turned away, and then turned back again.

"Oh hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"  
Bam wrapped his arms firmly around Jess, giving him a hug. He then let him go and mock-dusted him off with a grin.

"You just hugged me." Jess said with a laugh, which caused bam to laugh as well.

April walked into the room carrying a half full laundry basket.

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh we're just uh…. Having a brotherly bonding moment." The ever-laughing Bam remarked.

"Ok well don't bond too hard. I remember the last time you two 'bonded', and I think Jess still has the scar to prove it."

"Nah it's not like that, Ape." Answered the older of the two brothers.

April nodded.

"Oh Bam if you have any clothes that need washing, give them to me. I'm doing a load for Jess right now."

"Thanks April. I'll bring some down in a minute." Bam looked at Jess once their mom left the room.

"Can you believe mom's still taking care of us like we're little? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well I'm not around that much, and when I am she takes care of me as much as possible until I leave. I thought she only took care of you when you're doing your show."

"Yeah she does but she still stops by here and there. You think that'll change once the baby's born?"

"Not unless you want it to, I don't think." Laughed Jess.

Bam turned and headed upstairs. When he entered his bedroom, he saw Jenn sitting on the edge of the bed holding her stomach. She looked as though she was trying to hide her pain once she looked up at him.

"Jenn what's wrong?" Bam asked, turning on his worry mode.

"Something's not right Bam."

"I can see that. What's the matter?"

He sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her.

"I'm having really bad cramps." She winced and shook her head. "They're bad, Bam."

"W…what do you want to do? Do you think we should go to the hospital?" His worry mode switched over to panic mode.

"Yeah." She gulped.

Bam stood up and helped her to her feet. He then guided her out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey Jess, have you seen my keys?"

"Yeah they're on the table. What's wrong?"

"I'm taking Jenn to the hospital."  
Jess's eye's widened. "Oh God it's not the baby is it?"

He grabbed Bam's keys and tossed them to him.

"I-I don't know, but she says she's having cramps, and it sounds pretty bad."

"Bam just get me there now." Jenn said, almost in tears.

Bam ushered Jenn out the door and drove her to the hospital. Meanwhile April came out of the laundry room looking concerned.

"What's going on? I heard something about taking Jenn to the hospital."

"Yeah she apparently was having some pretty bad cramps. I don't think it's going to be good, mom."

"Oh no." April closed her eyes. "She's not very far along. I-I can't believe this is happening." br  
She looked at Jess.

"They really wanted this baby, now this."

"I know they did. I feel so bad, I mean I know it's not my fault or anything, but I just wish there was something I could do."

"I know Jess. But all we can do is wait here and hope it's not worse than it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bam walked into the room and stood quietly in the doorway. He leaned his head against the doorframe and looked at her.

"Jenn?"

She lied there curled up in the bed, facing away from him.

"Come on Jenn." He pleaded. She did not respond.

"Look you know it's not your fault that we lost the baby."

She still did not respond, but slid her hand down over he belly.

"So you're not even going to look at me or anything?"

"What do you mean we lost the baby? You weren't the one who was carrying it. You weren't the one who had it ripped away from you before it even had a chance to fully develop. I'm the one who lost the baby."

"Jenn please don't do this to yourself. This kind of thing happens all the time. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't want to hear it Bam. Just leave me alone."  
He looked away from her, feeling the pain surface to his eyes.

"Fine." He turned slowly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Not being able to control that falling tears, he hid his face behind his hands.

The pain was too much for him to bear. Ryan walked up and knelt beside Bam, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bam looked at him and wiped some tears away.

"Hey. You know it's going to be ok, man."

"I know Ryan. But Jenn…. She's putting all the blame on her, and she's pushing me away and everything. And I don't know what to do or say to her to make her feel better. I'm trying to be strong for her during this but it's so hard." He sniffed. "It just hurts so much."

Ryan changed his position so he would be sitting and leaning his back against the wall. He stuck his legs out in front of him and looked at Bam, searching for the right words to say.

Nothing came to him so he sat there beside Bam and allowed him to cry.

"It's not fair, Dunn. It's just not fair. I thought that after my cancer, I wouldn't have to go through anything that bad again. How foolish was I to think I could be happy after that?"

"Dude don't think like that."

"Why shouldn't I? Jenn and I just lost our child." He looked away from him. "And Jenn's acting like she's the only one who has the right to be hurting over this. She acts like how dare I be upset over it since she's the only one who had anything to do with the kid during the pregnancy because she was carrying it. I might as well have been just a sperm donor."

"No Bam you know that's not true."

"I know! But that's the way she's treating me."

"Then why don't you talk to her about it?'

"She barely even wants to look at me right now. How can I talk to her?"

"Well… just make her talk to you."

"Dunn I can't just make her talk to me. Are you trying to  
help me feel better, or make me feel worse?"

"Sorry I just don't know what to say to you."

"Maybe it's best that you don't say anything right now." Bam put one hand over his eyes. "Why'd this have to happen? Why to us ?" He continued to cry as Ryan sat there by his side.

The door cracked open and Jenn stepped out. Bam barely noticed her until she stooped down next to him. He turned his head toward her, showing her the rings of water just below his eyes.

He blinked and then the water rings rolled down his cheeks. Ryan stood up once Jenn wrapped her arms around Bam's neck and shoulders.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

"Thanks Ryan." Jenn answered.

"Bam I'm so sorry. I had no idea how much I was hurting you." She started to cry as he put his arms around her.

"I guess I have just been too worried about feeling sorry for myself, I didn't stop to think of how this would be affecting you."

"Jenn you should know that we're in this together. We're going to get through this together."

"I know Bam. I'm sorry."

"But we can't blame ourselves for this. This wasn't our fault, ok?"

"I know it wasn't. But why did we have to lose our baby?"

"I don't know. That's just one of those questions that can't be answered." He kissed the side of her face near her neck. "We have each other now. It's going to be hard, but we'll be alright."

"I sure hope so. It will be hard leaving this hospital, without a baby inside of me. Oh God this hurts so much."

"I know it does. But like I said, we have each other."

He cradled her and they began to rock back and fourth a little as they shared tears.

Chapter 5

Some time had passed since Jenn's miscarriage. Bam and Jenn, though still wanted to have a baby, decided no to try to get pregnant for a while.

They were moving forward with their lives together, however every time they passed the half decorated room that was meant for the baby their heartache returned for a moment.

Bam was keeping himself busy with filming his show and directing music videos for HIM, and Jenn was by his side the whole time.

One night Bam decided to throw a party to celebrate the end of another season. Jenn was making her way through the crowd of people, trying not to spill the beer in her hand.

"Excuse me! Out of my way!"

She pushed pass some people without looking where she was going and bumped into someone, causing beer to spill onto the floor.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok Jenn." Said Raab as he slipped a shoe off. He ran his foot over the puddle of beer on the floor.

"Sock mop. Sock mop. See? All better." He laughed as he put his shoe back on.

"You know Raab I could have just easily got a towel for that."

"Yeah I know. But you would have had to go all the way into the kitchen to get it. That was quicker."

"All the way into the kitchen? The kitchen is like… three feet away!"

"But still, that's…. yeah never mind." He grimaced and took a sip of beer. "So how are you doing? You look good."

"I do? Well actually I think I'm coming down with the flu or something."

"Sure don't look like you're sick."

"I know I don't look like it, but I feel like it."

"Well I hope you feel better then."

"Thanks. By the way have you seen Bam any where?"

"Um." He gazed around the room. "No I haven't. But I'll let you know if I do."

"Ok. Thanks any way Raab."

Jenn left to look for Bam. As she walked, she started getting a queasy feeling in her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't have been drinking since she already didn't feel well.

Now she was going to have to pay for it. She stopped mid-way through the living room, trying to keep her alcohol down. There was no way that she was going to get sick in front of everyone. Feeling a little dizzy, she decided to take a seat on the leather couch near by.

Bam came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Hey where have you been?" She looked at him. "Oh what's the matter Jenn?"

"I'm just not feeling well right now."

"How much have you had to drink?'

"Only two beers from the keg. But I haven't been feeling all that great any way."

"Well I hope you'll be feeling better soon."

"I'll be fine. Just have to sit down for a minute. Go on and have fun, Bam."

"But I can't have much fun knowing you're sick."

"Really I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure, because…"

"Bam you're giving me a headache. Please I'll feel better if you just stop worrying about me and have fun."

"Ok." He started to turn away and then looked at her. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Alright." Bam took a few steps from her. "Bam?"

"What?" He asked, coming back to her.

"I'm going to be sick."

Bam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I knew it. Come on."

He held his hand out for her, which she accepted, and he helped her onto her feet. He then guided her upstairs to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

Once they got into the bathroom, Jenn let go of his hand and collapsed in front of the toilet. Bam sat behind her and held her hair back.

"You ok now?" Bam asked once Jenn was done.

She nodded.

"Why are you so good to me? You don't treat anyone else this nice, not even your own mother."

"I just feel differently about you than I do about anyone else in my life. We've been through so much together, especially these past two years."

"I didn't really expect you to answer my question. But you're right. We have been through a lot."

_A week later…_

Jenn walked out of the doctor's office with her head half down and a slight look of bewilderment. Bam approached her and placed a hand around her back.

"How did the check up go?"

"Fine."

"Just fine? What did he tell you? How sick are you?"

"Bam calm down. I'm not sick."

"You're not sick? Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine. Just not what I expected for some reason."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm confused."

"Bam." She looked up at him, unable to hide the sparkle in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Bam's jaw dropped open.

"Pregnant? B…but we weren't even trying."

"I know. But I'm pregnant." She smiled.  
Bam took a step back and shook his head with a nervous grin. "But…. I…" He paused and took a breath.

"I feel like we barely got over the loss of our first baby. Now we're going to have another one?"

She placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Bam it's ok. Just relax. Maybe it will be different this time… better. If it will make you feel better, we'll hold off on telling everyone."

"Ok." He kissed her. "I can handle that."

He took her by the hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine. Turning his head down slightly as they walked out to the parking lot, a soft smile ran across his lips.

As they drove home, neither of them spoke much. Bam placed his hand over the top of Jenn's hand, and gave it a squeeze. Jenn moved her hand out from under Bam's before she held his hand firmly in both of hers. She gazed up at him with a smile and sighed.

"Bam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the same feeling that I have? About this pregnancy that is."

"I don't know, what's your feeling?"

"That it's going to be just fine, ad we're going to be awarded with a very happy, healthy child."

"Well then if that's how you feel then that's what's going to happen."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He picked her hand up and kissed it.


End file.
